Aléjate de mí
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: Bueno, esta es un sonfic basándome en la canción de Camila. Sasuke se va a ir nuevamente y quiere despedirse de Naruto, aunque no sea de la manera correcta.


Aléjate de Mí

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

— ¿En serio me quieres lejos de ti? — preguntó el que ahora era solo un simple amigo. Sus ojos cargados de sorpresa y tristeza miraban directamente a los míos que intentaban por todos los medios no demostrar algún sentimiento.

Él y yo nos encontrábamos en las afueras de Konoha… Ya habíamos pasado por esto hacía varios años.

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

Entendía perfectamente, sabía que en esos momentos le dolía el hecho de que yo estuviese terminando con él, pero ¿por qué no decirlo? A mi me estaba carcomiendo el corazón y el alma.

Observé sus facciones, ¿Cuándo se hizo tan atractivo? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser un inocente niño para convertirse en el más habilidoso de los Hokages? El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y cuando me di cuenta… Todo era diferente…

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte._

—El que te hayas hecho Rokudaime no significa que te hayas vuelto sordo…— hice que mi rostro se viera lo menos expresivo posible, quería que me odiara, quería que todo lo que alguna vez sintió por mi desapareciese para poder irme en paz. — Si, Naruto… Quiero que estés lejos de mí—

Mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando las primeras lágrimas recorrieron tus mejillas, ¡como deseaba acercarme a ti y enjugarlas con mis propias manos! Besarlo con pasión, decirle que todo era una mentira para asegurar su felicidad.

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

— ¿Hice algo mal? — Noté el suave temblor de su voz, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, intentando contener los espasmos provocados por el llanto.

¿Por qué continuaba insistiendo? ¿Acaso no veía que yo no era la persona indicada para él?

_La luz ya no alcanza,__  
__No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalzo._

Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderando de mí, sentía como la frialdad volvía a recorrer por mis venas. Todo indicio de calidez que pudo haber existido estaba desapareciendo.

Tanto tiempo que desperdició mi amado Naruto para que yo pudiese sentir amor… En tan solo unos segundos todo volvió a verse de la misma manera.

_Un ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

Aún puedo recordar claramente quién fue el culpable de que esta idea tan descabellada se formara en mi cabeza. Fue el amigo de Naruto, el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Ese pelirrojo que tenía complejo de asesino.

Un día tuvo la desfachatez de acercarse a mí mientras yo hacía mis labores públicas. Habló de lo hipócrita que era, que no sentía nada por mi amante ya que el sabía que yo pensaba en el poder…

Eso había dolido… Porque sabía que era verdad, no me consideraba lo bastante fuerte y eso me motivaba a irme de Konoha de nuevo.

También fui un tonto, nunca me di cuenta con que ojos lo miraba pero a diferencia de Gaara yo ya era un ganador… Porque me había ganado el dulce e inocente corazón de mi adorado Kitsune,

_¡Y aléjate de mi, amor!__  
__Yo sé que aun estás a tiempo__  
__No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees__  
__Yo no caí del cielo,_

Un sollozo de Naruto hizo que volviese a la realidad, ¿qué hacer? Me sentía inseguro. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero un nudo en la garganta impedía que pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

Creía que ya lo entendía, yo era un Uchiha después de todo. Nací creyendo que todo era de color rosa, pero gracias a una tragedia me di cuenta de que la vida no se trataba de los cuentos que me contaba mi madre.

¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué siempre él siempre me apoyaba cuando creía que todos me daban la espalda? ¿A esto se le llamaba amor? No, yo no quería experimentar eso…

— Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? — era la voz de Naruto, no parecía enojado en absoluto. Al contrario, ahora se escuchaba con más seguridad. — ¿De qué manera quieres que te lo diga? Yo te amo Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no fue suficiente perseguirte por todos lados para traerte de vuelta? —

No solo me trajo de vuelta, salvó mi vida cuando los demás quisieron que yo tuviese la pena de muerte.

_¡Si aun no me lo crees amor!__  
__Y quieres tu correr el riesgo__  
__Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__A quién mas quiero…_

— Tú eres el idiota por no asesinarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad… Me hubieses ahorrado todo el teatrito que tuve que montar— me acerqué a él y lo tomé del mentón, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Por un momento creí perderme en sus orbes azules. — ¿En verdad creíste que yo te amaba? —

La culpabilidad me dominó, estaba engañando a mi querido rubio… Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez en una tremenda noche de pasión y amor le juré lo mucho que lo amaba. Fue cuando nos envolvimos en el punto máximo del placer, justo en el momento en que ambos mencionamos nuestros nombres en una clara muestra de entrega total.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba con solo tocarlo. Me pregunté si el tenía las mismas reacciones con otras personas.

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco__  
__Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto._

—Tú sabías perfectamente de mis sentimientos, bastardo. — Tomó mis mejillas y besó mis labios de forma dolorosa. Su lengua intentaba colarse por mi cavidad pero yo me rehusé y lo aparté de mí con un movimiento brusco.

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte__  
__Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

— Será mejor que regreses a tu oficina, Hokage-sama — Me limpié, borrando todo rastro donde me había besado. Su rostro me decía que estaba dolido por haberlo rechazado. — Todos esperan a que regreses y yo ya quiero que te largues de una buena vez—

Juré que si el me hubiese besado de esa forma en otras circunstancias, lo habría hecho mío muchas veces y el en mismo lugar.

— ¿De qué sirve? La única persona que deseo que me espere me rechaza con toda la naturalidad del mundo…- fue su escueta respuesta, sin dignarse a irse de ahí.

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar__  
__A quién mas quiero..._

—Tú amas a una persona que no soy, intentaste convertirme en algo que no es mi esencia… Sabes que yo solo busco el odio, el poder. Soy un asesino — Las palabras salían de mi boca — ¿Quién lo diría? El ninja más poderoso de Konoha enamorado de un renegado—

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, me estaba apartando de la persona que más amaba por mi maldito orgullo… Todo por culpa del poder. Solo esperaba que con esas palabras Naruto dejará de tenerme ese cariño y amor.

— ¡Cállate! — Miré con sorpresa como Naruto se cubría los oídos. — ¡No digas eso! ¿No entiendes que me duele? Sasuke… Yo te amo… ¿No es suficiente para ti? —

Si…

—No…— Le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. Lo cargué antes de que su cuerpo se golpease contra el piso y lo llevé a su despacho.

Lo acomodé en un sofá que al parecer era muy cómodo, acaricié su cabellera dorada y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

—Adiós amor mío…— Le regalé mi última sonrisa para luego salir de ahí hacia un rumbo desconocido.

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__A quién mas quiero...a quién mas quiero..._


End file.
